Modern computing has improved the quality of health care by enabling interested parties to instantly retrieve and access patient health care data and related information and enable the rapid exchange of such patient health care data between a larger number of people who can contribute to the care and treatment of a patient. Such technology has also increased the risk of unauthorized use, access and disclosure, of confidential health care data. Moreover, various healthcare regulations require confidential data be handled in a specific way. Thus, confidential health data is not utilized to its full potential to support effective and efficient care. Balancing patient privacy protections with efforts to advance data-driven medical and/or clinical research is an ongoing challenge for many healthcare organizations and the larger health care industry. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.